Lo que es el amor
by Sekai Kuroi
Summary: "Mamá...¿Qué es el amor?" Hope le pregunta a su madre sobre el significado del amor. Pero es algo que tiene que aprender por sí mismo. Traducción de What love is


¡Hola!

Antes que nada quiero disculparme por mi ausencia del mundo fanfiction, me he quedado sin computadora...y bueno, el punto es que es la razón por la que no he actualizado capítulos ni publicado historias nuevas. Hoy me prestaron una computadora y al revisar mis PM encontré algunos que me hicieron el día...casi literalmente.

Esto no es más que la traducción, o mejor dicho la versión original (si, originalmente era en español) de la historia "What love is"

No hay mucho que pueda decir sobre esta historia, excepto que, me gusta mucho más en español, soy horrible escribiendo en inglés. Y que agradezco a Shihana296, tu mensaje me dio el valor para subir la versión original. ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar después de todo?

* * *

><p>"What love is"<p>

Hace un tiempo, le pregunté a mi madre ¿Qué era el amor? Ella tomó mi hombro y con su mirada firme, de expresión amable, me dijo:

"Es algo que tienes que aprender tu mismo Hope, es algo especial que vas descubriendo al lado de una persona maravillosa que conocerás algún día, tu tiempo ya llegará hijo mío"

Me marché a mi habitación con la duda en el corazón, no comprendía la magnitud de sus palabras.

Unos meses después viví una aventura que ni en mis más bizarros divagues hubiera imaginado, cuando la aventura comenzó, perdí a mi madre…Sin saber realmente lo que era el amor.

Como joven, me gustaban chicas de vez en cuando, pero aparentemente eran las hormonas las encargadas de que me interesaran un día, y al siguiente no.

La odisea como l'cie me hizo madurar en muchos aspectos de mi vida, mientras esto sucedía puse mis ojos en la joven más hermosa que hubiese visto jamás, y no pude evitar preguntarme si esto era una broma más de mi adolescencia, así que en cuanto recuperamos las riendas de nuestro destino, por primera vez sentí miedo de darme cuenta que había descubierto el amor.

No pude evitar que el palpitar de mi corazón me pidiera a gritos alejarme, le obedecí, me marché a la universidad con el único propósito de olvidar lo que me aterraba tanto: Amar sin ser correspondido.

Pero el destino hizo de las suyas conmigo, y nadie pudo evitar que ella y yo volviéramos a cruzar caminos, cuatro años después, seguro, había pasado un tiempo. Más cuando miré tus hermosos ojos, ya no sentía miedo, algo dentro de mi corazón dejó de gritar que me alejara, pues ahora suplicaba porque tu divina presencia fuera la luz que iluminara mi hasta entonces perdido corazón. Y el hecho de que no me reconociste al mirarme, más alto que tu; ya no soy ese pequeño niño, ahora soy un hombre.

El día que me armé de valor, más nervioso que nada, hice la pregunta, aceptaste bailar conmigo en esa fiesta. No pude controlarme más, no podía ocultarlo más, merecías saberlo. Tomé tu mano y la puse en mi pecho, me acerqué a tu oído. En un suspiro usé por primera vez las palabras "Te amo"

Me miraste sorprendida, pero el sorprendido fui yo cuando tomaste del cuello de mi playera, obligándome a agacharme, y me besaste… ¡maldición! que buen beso me diste esa noche…no me tomó mucho regresar de mi shock para devolverte el gesto. Cuando nos separamos en busca de aire, susurraste las palabras que me hicieron el hombre más feliz de Pulse: "Y yo a ti"

Unos meses después, todo lo que mi madre me dijo comenzaba a tener sentido, pues poco a poco los dos aprendimos a amarnos. No fue precisamente fácil, pero valió toda la pena.

Estaba muy asustado, y no lo hacía mejor ver que tú estabas tan asustada como yo, pensándolo bien...sí lo hacía, porque soy el único a quien le permites ver ese lado tuyo. El amor puede ser aterrador a veces, tal vez siempre, pero lo hace más interesante. Lo que vale el premio, vale la pelea.

Un año después, te propuse matrimonio.

Un lindo anillo, para la mujer más hermosa, no, no fue el diamante común, era uno original. Estuve a punto de darte un collar, pero pensé que el anillo se vería mejor en tus suaves manos.

Nos casamos ese mismo año, una bonita ceremonia, pequeña, muy hermosa. No tanto como tú en ese vestido blanco, la forma en que tu cabello se movía con el aire, la manera en que me mirabas… ¡Fue maravilloso!

Tres días antes de mí cumpleaños número veinte, ¡Me diste la mejor noticia de todos los tiempos! Tengo que aceptarlo…Snow estaba mucho más sorprendido que yo.

En cuanto nos enteramos, que eran dos, en lugar de uno; casi me desmayo. ¿Y tú? Bueno…estabas…molesta por el descanso, sobre todo por la frase "no puedes ir a trabajar.

Debo decir que fue una experiencia única, exceptuando los vómitos matutinos. Los cambios de humor eran divertidos. Lo mejor fue cuando ordenamos esa comida china que te comiste toda… ¡Y aún tenías hambre!

Nunca subestimes a una mujer a punto de tener a sus gemelos, de otra manera terminarías como Snow cuando le rompiste la mandíbula tras hacer ese comentario de que habías engordado. Demonios…también yo le golpee ese día, aunque no le rompí la mandíbula como tú, no podía respirar después del puñetazo que le di.

Cuando finalmente los vi, fue…no lo sé, estaba más que aterrado, en cuanto los vi, no podía respirar, estaba lleno de alegría, son mi vida, mi todo, los tres, mi esposa y mis gemelos, son todo lo que quiero, todo lo que necesito, todo lo que amo.

Hoy, madre, vine a responderte la pregunta que te hice nueve años atrás, lo único con lo que le puedo comparar, es con el mar, comienzas en la cima de una montaña, donde la nieve se derrite y se vuelve agua, bajas siendo tan sólo un riachuelo. Conforme avanzas, te conviertes en un rio, con aguas tranquilas, turbulentas, pero siempre con corriente, la corriente puede ablandar hasta a la más dura de las rocas.

El amor es algo abstracto, creen que lo conocen aquellos que se detienen en el primer manantial, en la primera laguna, pero no es así, el amor sólo lo conocen aquellos que llegan al final del río y desembocan en el mar, tan infinito, que asusta hasta mirarle. Pero te lanzas, saltas, encuentras tantas cosas, tanta belleza que todo el viaje ha valido la pena.

Solía escuchar a la gente hablar, me decían que la persona elegida debía saber conversar, pues con el tiempo eso iba a importar, nunca me dijeron, que antes de aprender a hablar, hay que aprender a escuchar, no me decían que el silencio…también da comodidad.

Lo que no nos dicen del amor, es que para éste no hay edad, no me dijeron que sus ojos y sus labios se volverían mi favorita adicción, la necesitas como el aire al viento, como la luz a la esperanza.

Esa persona especial te mostrará un lado que nadie más tiene derecho a ver; y entonces te das cuenta, que esa persona se convierte en el significado mismo del amor.

Ahora madre, me encuentro parado frente a tu tumba, mi esposa la Teniente Claire Farron Estheim, o como la llaman los demás, Lightning, toma mi mano mientras escucha la carta que leo en voz alta, nuestros hijos juegan a la sombra de un árbol, doblo esta carta con la respuesta a mi pregunta y mi hijo el mayor, de tan sólo siete años, Dean, se me acerca y mirándome con esos ojos azules que heredó de su madre me pregunta.

"Papá…¿Qué es el amor?"


End file.
